


Korrasami things

by kik283



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kik283/pseuds/kik283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little ficlets I like and may do more with</p><p>Ignore the first one, I know its bad but because its the first one I don't want to get rid of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oblivious

Asami was going to do it, she couldn't carry on like this. She tried to ignore the twisting in her gut as she got closer to her apartment door. _Their_ door. It had been for two years now, having her best friend move in with her had been a mistake. Ok that was a lie, living with Korra was wonderful. Being in love with said best friend was a mistake but not one that she could help.

Asami had lived with it for years, she just shouldn't have initiated this.........friends-with-benefits relationship. The ache in her chest had only grown worse and she just couldn't deal with it anymore. Korra was just so _warm_. She was kind, bubbly, intelligent, funny, supportive, gorgeous and so very _Korra_. 

Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad if the sex wasn't so amazing. They had lived together for two years and the walls weren't particularly thick, the cries of pleasure from Korra' bedroom reaching her ears and causing jealousy to stir like an unwanted beast in the pit of her stomach, so her being good in bed didn't come as a surprise. It just gave her some of the best nights of her life.

What did surprise her though was that Korra couldn't keep a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Korra is perfect. How could anyone break up with her?

_Well you're about to._

_ Am not. this is a completely different situation. _

_You kissed her three months ago after you both got out of relationships and then propositioned her, not exactly romantic but you've been pretty much dating ever since._

_ Have not. _

_The cooking, the cuddling, the talking......movie nights......sex..._

_We used to do all of those things anyway.........apart from the sex part that is._

_So you've been doing a lot of these things for years?_

_ I'm ending this because she doesn't feel the same way and I can't do this anymore, I'm tired of holding back, of waking up to an empty bed or Korra still holding me and not being able to tell her that I love her and have her say it back. _

_How do you know she doesn't feel the same way?_

_She chose Mako over me.....and besides I would have picked up on it if she did, I'm good at reading people, I do run a company after all._

_Ok she did not_ choose _Mako over you, she'd just met you an-_

_Enough. My mind is made up. I'm tired of this constant ache._

 

 

She was at the door now and took a deep breath to steel herself before opening it. The pleasant scent of cooking welcomed her before she spotted Korra and she dares anybody not to gawk at the sight before her. Korra was dressed in a pair of short shorts and a tight fitting tank top showing off a figure of hard muscle and soft curves, short hair loose about her shoulders. Asami felt herself begin to drool as she stared at the beautiful woman in front of her.  _You can do this, just end it and go back to being friends, you can cope with that._

The sound of the door closing made Korra glance up from the stove where it looked like she was cooking them both dinner ( _dammit, why did she have to be so thoughtful?_ ) and her beautiful blue eyes brightened when she spotted Asami and her face split into that crooked grin she adored so much.  _You can't do this, abort abort._

 _"_ Hey 'Sami I was just making us some of 'Korra's Special Noodle Surprise' for dinner, how was work?" Korra said brightly before returning to her cooking. Korra may have thought that Asami hadn't noticed that she was sticking her ass out a little more than necessary as she leaned over her pots, but she did and would have appreciated it any other time.

"Work was fine Korra. I just really need to talk to you about something"

Korra turned to face her, a concerned look scrunching up her face. _Cute_. "Is everything ok 'Sami? This sounds serious"

Asami gripped her arm with her other hand,  _quick and clean like ripping off a band aid._ "This thing that we've been doing it...ummmm....it needs to stop". _Smooth._

The look on her face only made the ache worse. "What? Why? Didn't you...I mean didn't I...uhh..we...." Korra broke off her embarrassed stuttering by rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. 

_Oh._

"It's not that Korra, I'm sure you know how great _that_ is" she still felt a little sensitive from the previous night. And thoughts of Korra in any of the scenario's from the night before and the following morning were getting her flustered, making her resolve wane.

"Well then why? Are you seeing someone?" she said said stepping closer to Asami, her hand coming to rest on Asami's elbow, making goosebumps rise on her skin.

"Well...no"

"Like someone? You can tell me" said Korra earnestly, eyes boring into her.

"It's not that simple"

"Of course it is 'Sami, you can tell me anything".

_She sounds so sincere, why don't you just tell her?_

_I can't, it could ruin our friendship._

_Yeah because fuck buddys always work out anyway._

"It's just that you started this....I mean you kissed me and ending like this seems a little sudden" Korra said looking up at her and smiling weakly. She looked so hurt and confused and Asami's ache only got worse. Again.

_Tell her. Look at how upset she is._

Oh god she was going to do it, she was going to tell Korra that she loved her.......because that wouldn't be awkward. She took a step back and braced herself.

"Ok what I'm about to tell you is going to make things really awkward between us for a while and I probably won't be able to be in the same room as you for a few weeks".

"Asami what is going on?" 

"I'm in love with you. Like head over heels in love with you and have been for years" she blurted out, looking everywhere but at Korra "I really liked you when we first met but then you started dating Mako and I tried not to be jealous and spend time with you as a friend but I just fell for you and I know you don't feel the same way and that's fine, it really is, I'm just struggling right now. And when I kissed you and proposed this, it was because I couldn't stand the thought of not being with you anymore but this is worse, being with you and yet not being with you is too hard and I hope we can still be friends" she finished, eyes now fixed firmly on her heels and cheeks heated. She is a first class business woman, CEO of Future Industries and she was standing there like a scolded child.

When she risked looking up, Korra was staring at her in slack jawed disbelief before finally regaining some composure. 

"Asami you are so stupid" said Korra softly, closing the distance between them. Korra's big blue eyes were blown wide and she gasped when she felt a hot mouth latch on to her throat and strong arms wrap around her. Her knees almost buckled right then and there, her resistance giving way to the feel of Korra pressed against her, of hot kisses up her neck and along her jawline. Asami was putty in Korra's hands but she tried to resist even though all she really wanted was to sink into those those strong arms and be loved in turn. A moan escaped her.

"Korra stop, I....I.....I uhhh....I can't.....please....." was all she could manage to get out before she felt hot breath on her ear. She whimpered.

"You are the single stupidest smart person I have ever met" whispered Korra in her ear. Why was Korra insulting her? Why did she-

Korra planted a feather light kiss on her lips which silenced all thought, and then another and another "You're meant to be so good at reading people, how you run a business I will never know, I haven't exactly been subtle" Korra said before pressing kisses all over Asami's face. What was she talking about? Asami tried to get out of the circle that was Korra's arms but due to a mixture of weak knees and just plain not wanting to, she was unable.

"Korra what are you talking about?" she asked. Korra stopped kissing her and looked up to meet her eyes. Korra's were still as impossibly beautiful as ever but now they were heavy with unshed tears.

"I love you too you dork" said Korra before her tears leaked down her cheeks "I've been in love with you for so long now and the only reason I agreed to this was because you hear about these sorts of things happening all the time, friends-with-benefits getting attached, and I thought that you might start to have feelings for me.......eventually"

Asami's hand shook as she thumbed Korra's tears away and cupped her cheek. Her heart thudded in her chest and the ache that had been present for so long lessened into disbelief. _S_ _he loves me?_

"You love me? When? How?"

"I broke up with Mako to ask you out on a date but by then you had started dating Kuvira and then we were never single at the same time.........and it just got harder and harder to say something" Korra said before cupping her cheek too. All of that Mako stuff had been 6 years ago, could they both have been so oblivious for so long? Evidently yes.

Asami pressed her forehead to Korra's "I love you so much" 

"I love you more"

Asami grinned and let out a yelp when she picked up and quickly taken to Korra's room (with a quick stop at the stove).

She laughed again when she  was thrown onto the bed, the laugh turning into heated moans as Korra made love to her for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra hated these things. These parties with dignitaries and the well connected where she had to make small talk with all of them because she was the _avatar_. Sometimes she hated her job, especially as she had it for life, especially as everybody still had complaints about the new spirit portal.

She made her excuses to a local businessman who's 4th factory had been 'invaded' by spirits and grabbed a drink from the nearest waiter. She spotted Tenzin across the room in his distinctive Air bender formal clothes and quickly turned away. She really didn't want to be dragged around groups of 'important' people.

She downed her drink and scanned the room for the nearest exit. Her mouth went dry when she spotted a figure hugging red dress across the room. _Crap_. She said that she wouldn't be at this one. Asami was talking to a small group who were all chuckling at something she had said because of course she said something funny and charming.

Asami happened to turn her head in her direction just at the moment when Korra's eyes were glued to her ass through the crowd. Asami smirked at her and gave her that look. _That look_. _Spirits_. Her feet moved of their own accord until she was just behind Asami.

"Miss Sato?" she asked, interrupting the conversion.

"Avatar Korra, how wonderful to see you" Asami said, turning, almost blinding her with that dazzling smile.

"If you are ready to finish our discussion of the earlier matter then I am free now" she said, doing her best to sound intelligent and authoritative. 

"Ah, of course I would be glad to" Asami replied turning to make her goodbyes to her group of admirers and walking away, hips swaying. Korra gave her less elegant goodbyes and apologies before following Asami.

Korra's eyes were glued to Asami's perky ass once again, watching it sway hypnotically and those long legs that seemed to go on and on and......... Korra snapped herself out of it just in time for Asami to look over her shoulder to make sure she was following and those green eyes shot her a heated look causing arousal to spike through her. _Spirits_.

Ever since coming through the spirit portal they hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other. It had been three months and people were starting to ask questions about where they were all the time. It's not that they didn't want to tell people, they just wanted to keep it between themselves for now.

But Asami had said that she would be doing work tonight and now she'd shown up in _that_ dress and given her _that_ look in _this_ place surrounded by people. It should be impossible to look so good.

Korra was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realise that her and Asami were alone, walking down a deserted hallway.

She had Asami pressed up against the wall in an instant her mouth covering perfect red lips. Asami moaned when Korra pushed her tongue into her mouth. 

Asami's arms wound round her neck as they clung to each other and Korra grabbed the ass she hadn't been able to take her eyes off. Their kissing became more heated and bordered on desperate.

Eventually they broke apart gasping for breath. "You said you were working tonight, and I actually have Avatar things to do......even if I hate these parties"

"I missed you" Asami mumbled bringing a hand down to caress Korra's cheek "and besides, you came on to me"

Korra groaned and pressed her forehead to Asami's. She was impossibly sweet.

"It's not my fault that I can't keep my hands off you" she said, emphasizing her point by giving Asami's ass another squeeze.

Asami gasped with pleasure and looked at Korra with darkened green eyes, pupils blown and lids hooded. Korra gulped.

"You haven't been able to since the spirit world if I recall correctly" Asami said through a smug smile. _Beautiful_.

"I need to be here tonight, I'm their avatar"

"But you're _my_ Korra".

Korra's stomach did a little flip, a common occurrence these days. _  
_

"Do you remember last time I tried to be diplomatic with you nearby? I almost agreed to building a manor for a business owner with my bending because I was.......distracted"

"And do you remember the night?" Asami asked innocently, bottom lip between her teeth. _Somehow sexy_ and _adorable._  

Korra remembered. Of course she did. Asami had teased her all night and  by the time they got home Korra was so worked up that as soon as they had closed the door she had pushed Asami up against  it, ripped her dress off and took her right then and there, up against the door, across the floor trying to go to the stairs......and then once more at the base of the stairs. They had slept there that night, both too exhausted to move. It had been incredible.

"What am I going to do with you?" Korra said pressing her forehead to Asami's.

Asami dipped her head slightly so that her breath was ghosting across Korra's ear, whispering "Well, for starters you could try taking me somewhere more private" before sucking a lobe into her mouth and releasing it with a pop.  _Fuck._ There was only one response to that in Korra's opinion.

"Yes ma'am"


	3. Chapter 3

Asami awoke slowly, enjoying the feel of the warm body behind her and the strong around around her waist. She could feel Korra's breath on the back of her neck and when she would shift against Asami and press them closer together.  _This is how everyone should wake up._

She stretched, enjoying the pull of her muscles but missing the warmth of Korra's body until she heard Korra's sleepy huff and she was pulled back in. Korra's hands started to roam, slipping beneath her cotton vest and up until she was cupping Asami's breasts, she felt a kiss pressed lightly behind her ear with a whispered "I love you".

Asami felt the grin quickly spread across her face. _No, this is how everyone should wake up._

She turned in those strong arms, capturing Korra's lips with her own. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo and Korra being childish at a mall. Early college years, so 19/20ish.

"Bet you won't"

"Bet I will"

"Bet you won't"

"Bet I will"

Her and Bo were in a stand off following a 'friendly' game of truth or dare.

"So any dare I want? No holds barred, no restrictions at all?" Bo asked once again, ever the skeptic.

"Yep, I told you after I dared you to ask Opal out- _your welcome_ -I have to do something big to beat you this time"

Bolin blushed a little at her words and he looked away bashfully until his eyes lit up with his usual mischief and he turned back to her with a smug look.

"OK, I dare you to go and kiss the girl that just walked out of that store" he said pointing somewhere behind her. Korra scoffed and turned to where he was pointing and almost had to physically put her dropped jaw back in place. She was _gorgeous_ , all slim figure with long, toned legs hidden within black skinny jeans and wavy black hair that hung down past a pretty oval face, mostly hidden behind a pair of shades. 

The woman's hands were full of expensive shopping bags, so she was probably a prissy rich girl, but Korra still felt nerves clawing at her insides the longer she looked at her. 

"Her?" Korra asked nervously

"Yep"

"You sure?"  _please don't be sure_

"Told you you wouldn't" Bo said triumphantly before dancing around Korra, exclaiming his victory.

" _Fine_ ". Korra said through clenched teeth, fists quivering at her sides. She turned and marched towards the girl who had now wandered quite far from the shop front. 

"Hey" Korra called to the girl who turned towards her.

_Come on Korra you can do this, just kiss her on the cheek or something and then run for it._

"Ehm, do I know you?" the girl asked, puzzled.  _Oh god why did she have to have a sexy voice?_

Up close the mystery girl looked even better and Korra felt shabby in comparison, only wearing a blue tank top and baggy pants. 

"Ummmm....no and in a minute or so you're probably gonna want to hit me and I promise I won't press charges if you promise as well"

The girl smiled - _such kissable lips_ \- and cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow in amusement - _cute_ \- "Sure"

_Ok Korra, just peck her on the cheek and run dammit_

She took a deep breath before stepping into the girls personal space. Korra felt the blood rush to her cheeks and her nerves had her hands shaking. 

She just meant to it to be a light peck. _Honest_. But one last glance at those red lips and before she knew it she had cupped the girls face and drew her down into a deep kiss, her tongue slipping into a warm mouth. 

The girl had such soft lips and her mouth tasted sweet,  _cherries?_ Korra heard the sound of something hitting the floor but it was far away right now, she could only focus on kissing those lips, probing deeper into the girls mouth. Korra felt hands on her bare shoulders and they .....just stayed there, warm and surprisingly rough,  _maybe not so prissy after all._

Korra pulled away, their lips parting with a pop.

She heard the blow before she felt it, a sharp crack against her jaw followed by another to her abs which left her winded. She looked up and was met with furious green eyes. Her shades must have slipped off because Korra's earlier thought that she had a pretty face fell woefully short of the stunning woman before her. _Those eyes._ Deep emerald green. They were livid. And beautiful. 

She could really throw a punch.  _I might be in love._

"What the _hell?"_ the girl demanded, hands on hips and shopping bags littered around her. 

"It was a dare........and do you remember when we both promised not to press charges?"

" _A dare?"_

"Well my friend Bo dared me to kiss you after I dared him to ask out Opal and I swear I only meant to peck you on the cheek but then I got close and I kinda.......accidentally kissed you.....on the mouth......on purpose" Korra said standing to her full height, giving her the trademark crooked grin and nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"So you just kissed me?"

"You weren't exactly complaining" Korra said "Well up until I stopped and _then_ you hit me. Twice"

The girls face suddenly turned bright red. _Gotcha_.

 "What! That's ridiculous I-"

She was cut off by Korra stepping close and the girls face turned a slightly deeper shade of red, her beautiful eyes wide and pupils dilated. _Definitely gotcha_.

"So you didn't like it when I did this?"

"No"

"Or this?" Korra asked, reaching up to cup her face

"No" the girl said but there was a breathlessness to her voice 

"What about...." Korra moved to kiss her but pulled away at the last moment, smirking as those crimson lips followed.  

"So you didn't like it then huh?"

The girl gave her a disgusted look before pushing Korra away and quickly grabbing her things and rushing off.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Korra ran after her, catching up near the exit. The girl dropped her bags and rounded on Korra.

"What do you want? To embarrass and humiliate me in public again?"

"What? No! I um...I thought that you might want to....um.....errr". Korra blushed and realised she was rubbing the back of her neck, dammit she must look like a nervous wreck.

"Are you seriously asking me out?". And there was that voice again, flat and unimpressed and oh so sexy.

"Well...maybe....yes" she said, briefly glancing down then back up again "I thought you might want to make out some more..WAIT" the girl had immediately started to pick up her things. "Or dinner, a drink, or maybe sparring, you can really throw a punch"

The mystery girl stopped and cocked an eyebrow. Korra swore her heart skipped just a little.

"Sparring?"

"Ummm yeah?" If the girl agreed Korra didn't think it would be to sparring.

"Do you know Gears Gym on Sidwell Road?"

"Yeah?"

"Be there tomorrow at 8"

"But it closes at 6"

"It'll be open. Just be there" The girl said "Oh, one more thing".

Suddenly those strangely calloused hands were cupping her face and warm lips were on Korra's. _Oh spirits she was a good kisser._ They were gone far too quickly and Korra needed more. The hands were gone from her face and she opened her eyes but the mystery dare girl had already collected her things and was walking away, hips swaying hypnotically.

"Woah Korra, what the hell just happened?"

Korra turned to see Bo approaching with a big grin on his face.

"Bo I think I might be in love"

 


	5. Morning After

Asami woke to the pleasant ache of the night before. Then the panic and regret crept in. 

 

Dammit. Her ex. _What had she been thinking?_

 

 

Why did Korra have to be so gorgeous? Why did she drink so much? Why could she smell pancakes?

 

After a brief look around the room and realising that she wasn't home and so may be able to sneak out without notice, she quickly put an end to that thought.

 

This _was_ Korra after all. She couldn't just sneak off without an awkward conversation. And the delicious smell of Korra's cooking made her stomach growl.

 

She enjoyed a stretch before getting up and finding her clothes, which was a lot harder than she thought. Despite the alcohol she remembered last night pretty well, Korra at the party with her new haircut which framed her face so perfectly, Korra making her laugh, pouring Korra drink after drink, the two of them talking like old times. Wondering why they broke up in the first place.

 

Oh yeah. Work and Korra's immaturity. 

 

She got dressed, trying to suppress the memories of the two of them stumbling through the doorway and barely making it to the bed. _The sex_. God she'd almost forgotten how good it had been with Korra. Over three years apart and she'd hardly dated anyone. A brief fling with Kuvira hadn't been satisfying and her and Iroh had just never clicked, not in the way her and Korra had.

 

And she'd jumped back into bed with Korra at the first opportunity. _Stupid_.

 

She left the bedroom quietly and followed the smell of food. It led to a kitchen/dining area where Korra was finishing up on the pancakes.

 

Damn she's sexy.

 

Korra was dressed in just a button up blue shirt, that ended just below the lip-bitingly perfect swell of Korra's ass,  with the sleeves rolled up, showing off her impressive forearms. Korra's body was leaner than she remembered but no less impressive for it.

 

Korra must have heard her or felt Asami's eyes on her ass because she turned and she had that ridiculously attractive crooked grin on her face. Her messy hair was of course adorable. 

 

She quickly noticed that Korra had only done up a few of the buttons, leaving most of her breasts on display and Asami felt that familiar stir of arousal that Korra always brought out in her.

 

"Asami" Korra said happily, serving up the last pancake on to a plate already piled up with them, next to another plate equally stacked. Korra's blue eyes were shining with that usual happiness and Asami gulped. _Don't do anything stupid Asami. Again_.

 

"I made breakfast, dig in" 

 

Just get the awkward conversation over with now.

 

"Listen, Korra-"

 

"Asami, can we talk after we've eaten please, because I've really gotta talk to you about something and....well.....you know I'm useless on an empty stomach" Korra looked at her with those pearly blues.

 

Asami looked at her and may have gotten lost in those eyes just a little. She coughed herself out of it "ummm ok"

 

Again that stupid, charming grin "Great, I know how you love pancakes".

 

God, why does she have to be so sweet?

 

They both sat at the little kitchen table and Korra brought over a big jug of orange juice and two glasses. That first bite into syrappy pancake was pure heaven. She had forgotten how good of a cook Korra was.

 

After finishing their delicious breakfast and noticing the seventh time Korra had glanced at her and looked away blushing. She wasn't blushing last night.

 

"So Korra....what did you want to talk to me about?"

 

Korra's face, neck and........chest turned red.

 

"Ok...ummm...well I know since we broke up  that we haven't spoken much and that you've probably moved on and this is just a fling for you but ummmm" _Wait she's....she's not_ "Well when I had my accident it took me a long time to recover and it made me realise what was important to me..... _who_ was important to me" Asami's heart started to race.

 

"I know it was my fault we broke up, but I've changed Sams and I want to.....you know....."

 

"Korra?"

 

"I love you" Korra blurted out.

 

Korra looked shocked that she'd said it and her eyes went wide.

 

She took Korra's hand and linked their fingers. Korra had changed. Korra admitted it was her fault. Korra still loved her.

 

"I haven't moved on"

 

And again that beautiful crooked grin.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad/angry drunk Asami

Korra put some of the used plastic cups into the bin bag and looked around her apartment. _Damn_. Parties are messy.

 

It had been fun, though next time it would be at Mako and Bolin's. She spotted Nicky passed out on the couch and smiled. Her hair had fallen over her face but Korra could see her drooling on the cushion. _She's so cute_. 

 

The only reason she'd thrown the party was to finally introduce everyone to Nicky.....and come out. Everyone had been really supportive and most had claimed to have already known. Even Mako. Asami seemed to be the only one surprised by the news.

 

 _Screw it_. It was late, she was tired, she could clean in the morning.

 

She dropped the bag and moved to go cuddle with Nicky on the couch. 

 

"Korra?" 

 

She turned towards the door to see Asami stumbling towards her. Korra thought that she had left about an hour ago`and Korra had been a little relieved, Asami had been in a strange mood all night and Nicky said that they'd had a big argument before she left.

 

Asami saw her and smiled and she felt that familiar lurch in her stomach. She was wearing her usual red shirt and skinny black jeans and looked gorgeous. And very, _very_ drunk.

 

"Asami? I thought you got a cab home?"

 

"Told him to....told him....turn 'round" she was slurring now, and had almost made it to Korra "Needed to....to talk or...or shout..or...or..."

 

Asami tripped over an empty bottle and luckily Korra made it there in time to catch her. Asami nuzzled into her neck and sighed happily. Asami's slim form was pressed against her and Korra felt goosebumps where warm breath touched her skin.  _Oh God_.

 

"Sams, lets get you back to your cab"

 

Asami groaned and clung tighter when Korra started to pull back. 

 

"Hezz gone, no taxi"

 

"I'll call you another"

 

"Noooo.....Or at least talk first" Asami pulled back and looked at her with sad eyes. _What was happening?_

 

"Sams, what's wrong?"

 

"Tz not fair"

 

Asami looked morose and Korra had always had a hard time saying no to that face.

 

"Ok Sams, you can stay.Nicky's already passed out so you can have the bed"

    

"Wasn't talking 'bout that" she said.

 

Asami's face turned a little sadder but suddenly brightened "Where will you sleep?"

 

"I can share the couch with Nicky"

 

"Oh" Asami sounded dejected.

 

"Sams you're pretty out of it, you should probably go get some sleep"

 

"Korra...I need to ask you...." She trailed off and shuffled her feet.

 

"Yeah?" Korra asked. She was getting concerned now. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me?!" 

 

"Tell you?"

 

"That you're gay....bi...."

 

Out of all the people who could have had a problem with this, she never thought Asami would be one of them.

 

"I thought it would be fun this way, the only people I told before the party were my parents, Sams. And nearly everyone seemed to already know before I told them anyway"

 

"Well I didn't!" Asami's said, raising her voice "If I'd have known maybe I......we......"

 

Korra's heart started to race.  _She couldn't mean?_

 

"Asami?"

 

"You shouldn't be with her" Asami said before gripping the front of her shirt and pulling her into a kiss.

 

_Oh god. Her lips are so soft._

 

Korra melted into it. Her arms moved to encircle a slim waist and Korrra felt Asami moan into her mouth. 

 

 _How often had she thought of this?_ Too much. 

 

When they first met and Asami was dating Mako and Korra was sure that there had to be something wrong with her. Nobody could be that perfect.

 

Korra had stood corrected.

 

Their lips came apart and Korra pressed her forehead against Asami's. She felt the warmth spreading through her quickly replaced by guilt. _Nicky_.

 

"Nicky" Korra said looking towards her, still passed out on the couch. _Oh no._ If the choice is between her and Asami, then.....

 

Asami didn't look guilty at all "You should be with me"

 

Korra pulled her down into another kiss. When they finally broke apart Asami's eyes were glazed over and Korra felt that she should pinch herself. _I just kissed Asami Sato!_ But Asami was still pretty drunk and this could all wait until she had a clearer head.

 

"Sams, you're pretty drunk, we should talk about this in the morning" Korra said, trying to be sensible.

 

Asami pouted and Korra's cheeks flushed red. 

 

"Ok, but.....are you staying with me or....?" she finished, glancing at Nicky.

 

"Ummm..."

 

"You could stay with me. I'm not saying that anything has to happen, but we could cuddle" Asami said, looking hopeful and so adorable it made Korra's chest ache.

 

"Ok, but I'm being the big sppon"

 

Asami chuckled and moved to nuzzle her neck "I can think of worse things than having you wrapped around me"

 

 _Fuck._ Korra suppressed the spike of arousal that shot through her. 

 

Korra took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Asami wasted no time stripping down to her underwear- _black and lacy, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-_ and rifling through Korra's draws until she came out with one of Korra's old, baggy t-shirts. Asami turned her back to Korra and slipped her bra off before pulling the shirt over her head. 

 

Korra's mouth turned dry. Asami is wearing her shirt. Asami isn't wearing a bra.

 

Asami turned and smiled at her before climbing into bed and giving Korra a _look_. Korra wasted no time in stripping off to her own underwear and clambering in after Asami. 

 

She cuddled up to Korra and Korra felt that guilt again.

 

"Sams, I don't think we should even be doing this"

 

"Korra, I know that you'll probably regret this later, or change your mind but can we just have this tonight?"

 

Did Asami really think that? 

 

"Asami, I don't think its possible for me to regret being with you" she said pulling her closer.

 

Asami sighed in contentment. This could all wait until tomorrow. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Asami do you know how uncomfortable this is?"

 

Asami just groaned in response.

 

"I mean, I don't even have any blankets up here Sams"

 

Asami groaned again before stretching, limbs quivering. She took quick hold of Korra's waist when she tried to move out of position on the bed and lifted her tank top back up to show Korra's bare abdomen.

 

"No"

 

"But -"

 

"Abs, Korra"

 

"Sams-"

 

" _Abs_ " she said settling back down, head resting on Korra's abs again, loving the perfect balance of hard and soft and huffing out a happy sigh "And yours are so comfy".

 

"You know you're cute when you're bossy, right" Korra said, running a hand through long, silky hair.

 

Asami hummed her agreement. 

 

"Do you think I can have some more of the blankets up here?"

 

"There's more in the draws next to the bed"

 

"So there's been more this entire time?"

 

Asami laughed as Korra stretched to the side of the bed to open the draw, enjoying the flexing involved.

 

"There's none here"

 

"Other side, Korra"

 

Korra leaned the other way and came back with the same result before she started to chuckle.

 

"Wait did you just....?"

 

" _Abs_ , Korra"

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Someone was banging on Asami' door. They weren't pausing either, a constant _thud thud thud thud_. Damnit. She really didn't want to deal with an angry neighbour right now, she hadn't even been making any noise, not one peep.

 

Asami flung the door open, ready to give whoever the hell was there a piece of her mind and- _oh_. _Shit_. _Korra_.

 

She had one hand against the door frame and the other poised to knock again, her big blues locked onto hers and Asami's breath caught in her throat. She looks _angry_. Well she should, Asami had been avoiding her and not returning Korra's calls for weeks. Korra didn't even say a word, just barged past her and into Asami's flat.

 

Asami closed the door hurriedly and turned to see those eyes burning into hers.

 

"Well?" Korra demanded, her voice barely restrained from shouting, fists quivering at her sides. Oh God, even when she was furious she was beautiful.

 

"Well?" Asami asked even though she knew exactly what this was about, time to face the music. She knew this would be coming eventually, she just hoped not quite so soon.

 

"You've been avoiding me!" Korra's voice was rising now and Asami took a step back "Ignoring me! I show up at Bo's to find out that you just left, or that you cancel plans with Opal after finding out that I would be there. For _weeks_ Asami!" 

 

Korra took a step towards her and she lowered her voice a little "Did I do something to you? We're meant to be best friends Sams"

 

"You didn't do anything Korra"

 

"Well what then? You just don't like me anymore? Can't stand me? Or does your phone just not work and all of this avoiding me has just been a shit load of coincidences" Korra was in her face now and that angry look was mixed with hurt and Asami felt herself tear up.

 

"Of course not!"

 

"There has to be a reason Asami". Korra's voice had turned quiet now, almost pleading and Asami had to swallow the lump in her throat."You don't just go from being best friends with someone to avoiding them like the plague without a good reason".

 

Asami reached up to cup Korra's face with a hand. Should she? It's not like things could get much worse. The distance hadn't done anything to change how Asami felt about her. The effort seemed stupid now that Korra was right in front of her. Weeks of effort undone in under a minute, she had thought that only thinking about Korra half the time was some sort of accomplishment. She was an idiot.

 

"Sami wha-" 

 

Asami quickly used her hand to pull Korra up into a kiss. She closed her eyes, savouring the moment. This is wrong. _And wonderful_. Asami couldn't even bring herself to feel guilty that she was kissing Mako's girlfriend. At least until it was over and their lips parted with pop. She tried not to think that Mako wouldn't want to speak to her again or  the fact that Korra hadn't kissed her back. 

She pulled further away, trying to think of what to say. Sorry? No, she wasn't sorry. Just a mixture of feeling guilty about Mako, relief that it was finally in the open between them.....and arousal. 

 

"Korra I shouldn't have done that, you're with Mako an-"

 

"You kissed me" Korra said in a small voice, those damn blue eyes wider than she'd ever seen them.

 

Asami swallowed "Yeah"

 

"So, this is why you've been avoiding me?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Oh"

 

Then Korra was smiling at her. That adorable crooked grin that turned Asami into some stupid love-sick teenager.

 

Before Asami knew what was happening, warm hands were cupping her face and warmer lips were covering hers. _Oh_. Asami moved her lips against Korra's and let out a gasp of surprise when Korra pushed her tongue past Asami's lips. She moaned into Korra's mouth.

 

When they finally broke for air Asami had to ask.

 

"Mako?"

 

"We broke up last week"

 

"Oh". _YES!_

 

Korra moved to kiss her again and Asami's sense got the better of her despite the rest of her screaming to grab Korra and drag her into the bedroom and have her way with her.  

 

"Wait" Korra ignored her and kept moving in, those tempting lips getting closer. "Korra stop" she said, "Shouldn't we take this slow?"

 

"Slow?"

 

"You just broke up with Mako, should we really be doing this so soon?"

 

Korra smiled at her with a blush on her cheeks. "We're just making out Sams, we can still do that can't we?"

 

Asami looked into those deep blue pools and tried not to get lost in them. That new heated look that Korra was giving her sending a hot flush to her cheeks. She nodded.

 

Korra was on her in a second, dragging her down into a deep kiss and guiding her backwards on to the couch, where Korra was quick lay down on top of her, never breaking their lips.

 

 _Oh fuck_. The feel of hard muscle and soft curves,  the taste of Korra's sweet mouth, a hot tongue massaging her own. It was too much. Asami could feel how wet she was and when Korra started grinding down against her she whimpered before pushing Korra away"

 

"Slow. Remember?"

 

Korra looked back at with her with lust hazed eyes and Asami had to hold in any embarrassing noises that she may have wanted to make.

 

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah"  _  
_

 

**-15 minutes later-**

 

 

 

"Oh fuck. Fuuuuuck Koorrraaaaaa"

 

She was screaming, thrashing on the bed, thighs wrapped around Korra's head as her dirty little mouth worked between Asami's legs. She came waves that seemed never ending, Korra's fingers joining her mouth to prolong Asami's orgasm as long as possible. Korra only stopped when Asami was a quivering mess, gripping the sheets weakly, breasts heaving.

 

Asami felt Korra kissing her way up to meet her, sweat slick bodies sliding against each other. 

 

"Korra.....that was.....that was...." she was cut off by Korra pecking her lips and looking down at her adoringly. 

 

Korra just chuckled at Asami's embarrassed blush. "Well get ready because I'm not done with you yet"

 

"Oh God"

 

 

 

**-A very, very, unusually long amount of time later-**

 

 

Korra couldn't keep the grin off her face. She'd just had sex with Asami. Lots of _great_ sex with Asami.

 

She looked at the pale woman curled up against her and her smile stretched so much it hurt. When was the last time she'd been this happy? This content? This _satisfied_?

 

Asami must have felt Korra's gaze because she looked up and let out a questioning grunt. "I'm just thinking about how cute you are".

 

Asami hummed her approval and cuddled closer into Korra's side. Korra chucked and Asami made another questioning grunt.

 

"Have I just fucked Asami Sato speechless?"

 

Asami made an embarrassed whine and buried her now red face into Korra's neck.

 

Korra took that as a yes.

 

 

 

 

"


End file.
